Kaijin Anthology
by JurgenZero2034
Summary: Inspired by the monsters from the Far East and the found footage method used from V/H/S! Tune in for a few frightful stories... some will shock you, some will make you laugh, but either way, you're in for a Ghoulish THRILL!
1. Fatal Contract

**Well, since it's the week of Halloween. I might as well try to make a anthology series. Mainly as a small "for fun" side story. **

**TWIST: Some tokusatsu monsters will be used here... but it's up to you to figure out who it is.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own V/H/S and any mention of the tokusatsu villains or monsters mentioned here, they belong to Toei and Ishinomori Productions. **

* * *

><p><strong><em>The Fatal Contract<em>**

(V/H/S-style story)

Note: Video Conference of Boston Syndicate Hit Man.

Alias: Jake Sullivan.

Note: Sullivan is not known to any FBI databases.

Background: Marksmanship leads to speculation that "Jake Sullivan" could possibly be of either SWAT background or Scout Sniper background. In addition, knife attacks from recorded show proficient expertise from Sullivan, strongly suggesting he is of military background.

**_I used to be a hit man for the local crime syndicate in Boston. I have done it all, my boss was slightly paranoid, but it paid the bills for me. However, the Boston boss, we'll call him Rooney was one of my best clients. Bookies, cheating husbands, trust fund kids, rival Mafia bosses, I done it all._**

**_However, I was getting too old for this crap. Retirement plans were not too common unfortunately, but Rooney was insistent. He paid a shit-ton of money in cash and guess the job. Taking the life of a former member of Rooney's inner circle. A simple assassination, that's all._**

**_The pay-out: 1000 Grand._**

**_How I wish someone else took that job..._**

* * *

><p>Place: Coastal Town, MA.<p>

_The car stopped near the entrance of the coastal town, known by its decrepit title: Mouthington. It seemed like a old coastal town that seen better days. The general grocery stores seemed to have been new, but it feel into disarray._

Sullivan: Alright, I need that camera ready. Bring it over, Kid.

_It's placed on their chest. A technician helped out with it._

Kid: Alright, alright. Why does Boss Rooney wants a camera? My name is Jackson.

Sullivan: Apparently, this former member, I think his name was Connor I think? Connor apparently was getting involved with some strange shit.

Kid: That's why he wants him dead? Seems petty.

Sullivan: He's paranoid about a few things. Let's just go. The sooner, the better.

_They walk through the town entrance, dealing with rude locals. Some even throwing bottles at them. One local looked overweight, the second local looked lanky and had some ritual tattoos on his arms._

Local 1: GET OUT OF HERE! WE DON'T WANT OUTSIDERS!

Local 2: LEAVE NOW! IF YOU'RE LOOKING FOR A JOB, THERE AREN'T ANY! GIT OUT!

_Kid, being a former boxer was getting agitated by these coastal pricks. He readying his southpaw stance, but Sullivan would quickly stop him._

Sullivan: KID. We cannot attract attention. We simply find Connor, kill him and dump his body. Can you at least remember that?

Kid: Okay, okay.

Sullivan: What do you say?

_Jackson/The Kid faces the locals, plus trying to keep his composure._

Look, we're gonna leave after our business is done, okay?

Local 2: Make it quick, townie. The Esoteric Society ain't liking this. But... I recommend some protection, especially on this night.

Sullivan: We'll be quick about it. Don't worry.

_Kid and Sullivan were quickly scouring through town, then went into the town square. However, Sullivan tries remembering where Connor's whereabouts were. He was asking around, but gets rebuffed. However, one businessman, a former partner of Connor spills it._

Businessman: Check out Southern Cross Ave. I remember Connor using that as a second home. It's the Esoteric Society's church.

Sullivan: Hmm…. Southern Cross Ave.

Businessman: I warn you though. Something fucked up is going on in there. I don't know what, but I'm packing up.

_The businessman has a few suitcases already packed up._

Businessman: If I see you again, maybe we can go into business together.

Sullivan: I'm retiring soon.

_Businessman just leaves for his car, but the camera doesn't show it._

_Kid and Sullivan simply look for the Esoteric Society Church. However, they make small conversation._

Sullivan: Kid. I wonder why, why did you get involved with Rooney?

Kid: My boxing career was starting to fizzle out, plus I needed extra money to leave Boston.

Sullivan: Not many job opportunities outside the city, though.

Kid: Somewhere up north like Vermont would be great, plus I heard Rooney's organization reaches there. It's mainly protection money, that's all.

Sullivan: Not bad, not bad at all, Kid.

Kid: What about you? What's your stake aside from retirement?

Sullivan: I'm simply getting too old for this shit, plus guys in my line of work don't have a long life-span. I'm just getting out before the real shit hits.

Kid: Damn. How long did you this?

Sullivan: Try 25 years. Wait, I see the church.

_The Esoteric Society Church looked like a perversion of a real church. Its spires resembles cuttlefish to an extent. Plus the face was that of some yellow-suited fellow. It unnerved them, but they had a job to do._

_Sullivan and Kid go into the back, seeing a priest's abode and seeing a lot of cult-like crosses and a Dagon-like symbol. Kid is creeped out, but Sullivan tells him to cool it._

_They investigate the entire room, Kid knocking over a few things on the priest's desk by accident and then sees the title on the desk which reads: _

_"_**Fr. Connor Marsh**_"_

Kid: It looks like Connor was getting involved in cult shit. But wait a minute, why would he be involved with this? Is this why Rooney wants him dead?

Sullivan: To tell you the truth, it happened about several months ago.

Connor was sent to collect protection money from a local grocer, but something strange happened. The grocer was being tailed by these green-robed cultists wielding sabers and from what Rooney told me, it was some arcane language.

Kid: Connor, how did-

Sullivan: He shot them, but one of them grabbed his head, then some spoke incantation to him. After that, Connor started scarring himself with cult symbols and all that. In addition, he was killing off rivals, leaving a scar on their foreheads. Rooney was getting freaked out, then the guy runs off and last I heard, he's here.

Kid: We pretty much kill him at this point.

Sullivan: Simple as that.

Kid: Let's go then. Kill this guy and leave this hick town. This place is just... wrong.

_They find the door out, but it is locked. Kid simply breaks the door down and sees that a cult sermon is happening. In the center, they see Connor, all in cult attire. Green robes, scars on his face and wielding some sort of ritualistic scimitar, fit with Dagon-like handle._

Sullivan: THAT'S HIM. What the hell is he doing? What language is that?

Kid: I don't know, but I have a feeling something shitty is gonna happen. Wait, what's he doing with that sword?!

_Connor is going into some incantation circle, surrounded by citizens, but some of them have some deformities. One swore he saw tentacles coming from his feet._

Sullivan: Alright, we take him. You go to the right, I'll take out any stragglers.

_Kid would flank to the right, armed with a shotgun. He would flank to take out the remaining cultists._

_Sullivan would take aim with his pistol and aim at Connor speaking in some arcane language. He then recites from the Esoteric Society's bible. Sullivan comes in closer, then takes aim and FIRES two bullets into Connor's leg._

Kid: HEY, FREAKS!

_He unloads several shotgun rounds into some of the cultists, but one of them was strong enough to shrug off bullets, he then took the Kid's head and smashed it into the chairs several times._

Sullivan: THE HELL?!

_fires on the strong cultist, but he's shrugging them off._

GO DOWN!

_He keeps firing until he has to reload. The camera is still rolling... the cultist's human face is starting to crack apart, revealing slight tendrils._

_The cultist finally goes down after two head shots. Sullivan then opens fire on Connor who is speaking some eldritch incantation and then raised his scimitar up and high. Almost as if he's gonna stab himself._

Sullivan: Fuck this! Forget the confession.

_Sullivan opens fire on Connor who slumps down, bleeding out. His robes were discolored red, leaking into the floor._

Kid: Oh, fuck…. My head…. Man, he's strong.

_Kid's face is pretty bruised up, but nothing a hospital can't handle._

_Suddenly, Connor's body is convulsing. Almost as if it's a bad seizure, then his hands are destroyed, tentacles are coming out of his body, his head caving in and revealing some eldritch monster…_

_It's almost as if he gave his body as a vessel._

Sullivan: What the fuck!?

Kid: KILL IT!

_The Connor Monster is slowly starting to evolve, then tries roaring. However, Sullivan starts firing upon Connor until it's getting pissed off._

Sullivan: This thing isn't dying! Damn it!

Kid: Wait a minute, that weird sword of his! It's right by him. Sullivan, keep shooting at him.

_Kid takes the scimitar away and then slash some of its tentacles, hurting it. It reels back from the pain._

Kid: It hurts it!

Sullivan: Kill it!

Kid: Alright!

_Kid slashes at the Connor monster's tentacles until they all are severed._

Sullivan: It's still vulnerable! Keep at it!

_Sullivan is reloading and now unload his round on the monster's head._

Kid: DIE!

_Kid aims at the head, making a clean cut. The head falls off, weird-colored blood is seeping into the circle._

Sullivan: It's… over. It's over.

_Sullivan exhales because it's now over._

_Little did they notice, the blood was leaking into a circle, the symbol in the front of the altar. _

_The symbol started glowing…. Suddenly a earthquake arrives, making parts of the church fall apart._

Sullivan: WHAT THE HELL?!

Kid: We need to get out of here!

_Both hit-men quickly run out of the church, but they see the entire town shaking. The townsfolk revealing tentacles underneath their coats. They are just standing there, waiting for something, almost as if they are completing some ritual._

Kid: What the hell are wait waitin' for?

Sullivan: Let's just keep moving!

_They were running throughout the town of Mouthington. They got to the entrance, but the earthquakes stopped and they saw behind them… the town was being enveloped by some giant entity… it had webbed claws, it made a unsettling roar._

Sullivan: FUCK! Get in the car!

_They quickly got into the car and Kid sees the entire city being swallowed up and they get a brief glimpse of the monster, resembling some humanoid snake that breathes fire. Its flames resemble a mushroom cloud._

Kid: The hell was that?!

Sullivan: I don't know, but retirement sounds real good right about now.

Kid: We need to tell-

Sullivan: No. We cannot say this to anyone. Plus you want the police on our asses?

Kid: But-

Sullivan: No buts. If this shit leaks back, I say get somewhere in Vermont. A quiet mountain town.

Kid: Alright...

* * *

><p><strong><em>We came back and told Boss Rooney what happened over there, but kinda laughed it off. <em>**

**_He was glad Connor was dead and then gave me my retirement money. _**

**_The Kid and I went our separate ways after that. He was going up north and his first job was collecting money from some weird sect..._**

* * *

><p><strong>TWO WEEKS LATER<strong>

**_Rooney and his inner circle were massacred... from what I heard, it was some animal attack... but what animal rips its prey in half and leaves the heads alone?!_**

**_One day later. The Kid was massacred in a brothel by some whores... I don't know the details nor I do want to._**

**_I quickly purchased a fake identity and made my way to Nantucket Island. Settled in a small village, I retired for good. However, I know there was something uneasy about the job..._**

**_What did I unleash?_**

**_Some entity that came of out H.P. Lovecraft? No... No. It can't be. All it was some freaky cult shit that Connor got involved with. But why? Why? Was it the fact that he was stuck in his current position? No... he didn't look like it, but he was satisfied with it..._**

**_You know what... forget it._**

**_I am retired and from what it looks like, I might be spending the rest of my life here. It's not a bad place, just have to get used to eating fish._**

**_Huh... what's that shaking? _**

_Sullivan takes the camcorder and then sees a gigantic hump and there... it reveals a gigantic snake head, resembling a Rhino Viper and it rose up from the depths... it had a red frill... it breathed the same mushroom cloud fire._

Sullivan: WHAT THE FU-

_The Snake Demon smashed its fist into where Sullivan was standing... then he kept running and the Snake Demon was launching all types of fireballs into the town..._

Sullivan: FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!

_Sullivan takes out a spare pistol and empties his last clip before the camcorder runs out of power..._

/Tape Ends - Static Inducing/

* * *

><p><strong>THE FOLLOWING EVENTS OCCURRED: <strong>

**A GIANT UNKNOWN, BUT REPTILIAN ENTITY WRECKED AND SUNK PARTS OF NANTUCKET ISLAND. **

**ONLY A FEW HUNDRED SURVIVED. **

**SCIENTISTS HAVE GATHERED SAMPLES, BUT ULTIMATELY INCONCLUSIVE FINDINGS.**

* * *

><p><em>So guys, what do you think?<em>**  
><strong>

Plus give constructive criticism. I want to make these horror stories a decent read.


	2. Summer Days Are Endless

**Well, since it's the week of Halloween. I might as well try to make a anthology series. Mainly as a small "for fun" side story. **

**TWIST: Some tokusatsu monsters will be used here... but it's up to you to figure out who it is.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own V/H/S and any mention of the tokusatsu villains or monsters mentioned here, they belong to Toei and Ishinomori Productions. **

* * *

><p><strong><em>The Fatal Contract<em>**

**_Summer Days Are Endless_**

Note: The following happened on May 28, 2014. Montauk. Long Island. A group of college students with a uncle who was a retired officer from the US military were out on a fishing trip. However, they came across a secret…

Profiler:

Jiro – NYU-Poly grad; [REDACTED]

Katie – Assistant librarian; NYU-Poly grad; [REDACTED]

Wendy – Jiro's girlfriend, also from NYU-Poly [REDACTED]

Steve – Rutgers graduate [REDACTED]

Gilbert – Gulf War veteran; former U.S. Army lieutenant [HOSPITALIZED]

The following five were on a fishing trip after graduation. They were fishing in Montauk, mainly at Camp Hero State Park.

Note: The one holding the camera is Uncle Gilbert.

TIME: **11:34:02 PM**

* * *

><p><em>Steve and Jiro are fishing near the lake, mainly for bass. Their uncle is with them.<em>

_Steve [LAST NAME WITHHELD] is a 23-year-old Caucasian male with brown and curly hair. He has some bandages on his hands, mainly due to defending himself in dark alleys. He's mainly wearing black pants with a white polo shirt._

_Jiro is a 21-year-old Japanese male with black, straightened hair. He's wearing a blue button up shirt (unbuttoned) with a red shirt underneath. That and wearing some dark green pants._

_Gil, full Gilbert [LAST NAME WITHHELD] is a yellow shirt-wearing man, middle-aged, but is 6'4 in reality._

Steve: Well, I'm surprised we haven't got a nibble yet.

Jiro: Yea, I'm surprised you kinda suck at this. I got two striped bass so far.

Steve: Yea, but my uncle's killing it so far.

Jiro: He knows the concept of patience. That and from what he's told me, he fished here before many times.

Steve: Hey, what is that?

Jiro: Exactly what?

_Points to the AN-35 Radar which is obvious from a distance._

Jiro: You mean that satellite?

Gilbert: That satellite is actually a AN-35 Radar, mainly part of this former military installation.

_He sets the camera down on the cooler, facing the two of them, plus Gilbert from an angle. The two of them sit down on lawn chairs._

Jiro: Interesting, but for what?

Gilbert: It was during World War II if any invasion came to the U.S. and served a purpose during the Cold War.

Jiro: That's the story behind it?

Gilbert: Yup. All I know is that rumors of weird things happening, but it's just conspiracy theorists talking for the most part.

Jiro: Like what?

Gilbert: Crazy stuff that would exist only in science fiction. Mutants and this crazy thing, time travel. Honest opinion, sounds like great sci-fi horror.

Steve: They're conspiracy theorists, Uncle Gilbert. Personal lives are a foreign concept to them.

_Katie and Wendy come with a bucketful of fish and the latter has a smirk on her face. Gilbert hears them and waves to them, plus they come closer._

Wendy: You know, you should fish over there. It's a much better fishing spot.

_Gilbert's cam does a close-up on the fish and notices them being bigger than their regular size. He puts the camera down, setting it down and looking at the fish. The camera is just looking at Gil's back and both Wendy and Katie._

Gilbert: Huh, this is weird. The fish seem a big bigger than usual. Eh, chalk that up to occasional mutation.

Wendy: Bro, that's pretty disappointing.

Steve: You don't need to rub it in; However, there's enough for Uncle Gil's fish tacos!

Katie: Well, Jiro got a good amount of bass so far. What do you say, who's cooking tonight? Not it!

_People were caught off-guard, but everyone had their thumb on their nose….except for Jiro. Uncle Gilbert had it too. Yea..._

Jiro: Screw you guys...

_Camera static, but we're at night. It is 8 PM. The sun is starting to go down. Jiro is using the grill. Mainly because it's smoking from his location, five feet away from a camping t able. The camera is at the corner, only showing Katie, Wendy and Steve. Gilbert is there, but his hands are shown only._

Gilbert: It's hard to believe, but we're sleeping in the RV. Hope everyone got their sleeping bags.

Steve: Well, it is kinda chilly. Where are we going next tomorrow?

Gilbert: Most likely Rhode Island for Newport.

Steve: Hard to believe this trip is going well. What do you think, Katie?

Katie: At first, I thought it would be a bit boring. But I was wrong.

Jiro: Hey, guys. They're done already!

Wendy: Finally, my boyfriend is already done with the fish tacos. How are they?

Jiro: I'm no expert, but I followed Uncle Gil's directions to the t.

_Jiro hands out the fish tacos to everyone. Wendy likes it especially, the group is just enjoying them until a loud bang is heard._

Gilbert: What the hell was that? Guys, stay in the RV.

_Gilbert went to check it out by himself. However, Jiro finished his taco and took the camera with him. They were jogging to where the explosion occurred. In their sights, they saw the Radar shattered and in flames. The fence sawn in half, plus a bloodied soldier. He slowly crawled over…_

Bloodied Soldier: G-G-Get _coughs blood_ out whil-l-e you s-s-still can…. Something broke out. A prototype...

Gilbert: What broke out?

_In a split-second, the bloodied soldier was blown up by loud shotgun rounds. Jiro quickly readjusts out of fear and sees the killer from a distance._

Jiro: THE FUCK IS THAT!?

_The killer was a 7 foot tall robot, black with silver and gold accents on its face and limbs. It is somewhat muscular, plus armed with twin firearms, mainly modern-looking sawn-off shotguns. For reference, the android's name was on the belt-like device. It read Noir._

Gilbert: We need to leave. Now. NOW! TO THE RV!

_Jiro was frantically running with the camera in hand. However, the Hakaider-like android was following them. They get into the RV, they opened the door quickly and rush right in. Gil quickly got into the driver's seat._

Wendy: What happened?!

Gilbert: No time to explain!

_Revs up the engine, then is stopped by something. The wheels were running, though._

Jiro: Why did we stop moving?

Katie: C-C-Check the back…

_Steve and Katie both check the back, pulling the curtains and to their horror, the android was there and its soulless optic lenses glowed slightly red._

Noir: HCA-00 OBJECTIVE: ELIMINATE.

Katie: Wha?

Noir: ELIMINATE.

Steve: We have to-oh, shit! He pulled out a gun!

Gil: Get down!

_All four get down, then Gil puts the RV in reverse, running over the android. They would drive out of there. The camera would turn to static. The camera turns on again and Wendy looks at it and leaves a message..._

Wendy: We just discovered something… well, my uncle and Jiro did. Some… sort of combat android. It's still out there; It's.

Gil: Wendy, we should be safe in Montauk. I mean, it can't be walk-

_It's cut off by explosions in Montauk. The android is tearing up the entire place. He's ripping one taxi driver with its saw, then shoots a few other tourists._

Wendy: WE NEED TO LEAVE NOW!

_To Wendy's horror, the android takes one tourist and a pop-up saw-blade slices through him and it smashes his spine._

Wendy: Oh my god!

_However, the android/Noir was then shot at by police officers who came decently armed. Unfortunately, the combat android simply fires back, hitting a police officer with his sawn-off shotgun._

Jiro: Oh, thank god.

_However, Noir would be ripping several police officers in half, but some of the SWAT team were able to pin down Noir somewhat. He was covering his face with his bare hands and can only get a few shots off._

Gil: We have to keep moving!

_They quickly get into the RV, but Noir fires at the window, injuring Gil in the shoulder._

Jiro: Dammit! I'll drive!

_He quickly grabs the RV keys, then puts it into drive. He's trying to escape, but two minutes later… Wendy is calming down, Jiro is still driving it, Katie is panicking while Steve is trying to calm her down._

Wendy: Did we get away?

_Noir lands on the top, then rips through. He grabs Steve, then stabs him through his heart._

Noir: ELIMINATE.

_Noir then lets go of Steve's corpse. His chest is bleeding, his neck having strangle marks and his eyes soulless._

Katie: STEVE!

Wendy: That's it!

_Wendy grabs a tire iron, slams it into his head, particularly one eye, it sends some shocks through Noir._

Noir: DAMAGE. REQUIREMENT: MINIMUM REPAIRS.

_The camera is on the counter while this is happening. It falls down, but it manages to still roll._

Jiro: Kill it!

_Noir is confused, but gets attacked again. He is getting thrown off the RV. However, the damage is done. The cyborg's visor is now blinded by the tire iron, but the four see blood leaking out of his arm._

Jiro: My god. Was that android confused for a moment?! Was he bleeding too?

Wendy: Keep driving. We have to leave this damn place!

_However, Jiro barely notices the SWAT van coming across him. Then crashes into it, the camera shakes a lot._

_The camera flies out, it's still recording. A few SWAT officers got the survivors out. Gil is heavily injured and bleeding. However, a SWAT officer picks up the camera as evidence._

Wendy: Wait, what about Gil?

SWAT Officer 1: I'll send a ambulance. We have to get you away from this chaos. Don't worry, more backup is on the way.

_Wendy and the three quickly get into the SWAT van._

SWAT Officer 2/Driver: Alright, we're getting you to the station. A ambulance is on its way to get that wounded man.

_The four were still filming, but the SWAT driver told them to stop filming for awhile. The camera was put down, but was still filming._

SWAT Driver: Alright, we're going to get you to the police station. But, you cannot reveal any of this to anyone.

Jiro: WAIT. Why?

SWAT Driver: I'm not with SWAT. We were called to contain this thing, plus you recorded a lot of its actions. What did it do?

Jiro: What did you think?! It was tearing anything it saw! Some killer android. Whose bright idea was that?!

SWAT Driver: You're safe, but we will require your silence. Your uncle is now being picked up by a medical chopper and sent to a local hospital.

Wendy: Oh, thank god. But what's gonna happen to us then?

SWAT Driver: We will have to detain that camera. That's all.

Jiro: Wait, you ca-

_The camera was shut off._

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown Facility.<strong>

**Log 1: 05:34:50**

Jiro: Look, that's all I know. Plus your damn android killed Steve!

MIB: I am sorry for your loss, but I can assure you. He will be given a proper burial.

Jiro: And another thing, why was that android bleeding? Was there human limbs or something?!

MIB: I don't have access to that information, son.

Jiro: Where's Katie and Wendy?!

MIB: They're safe and sound, being driven back to their homes and your uncle is still hospitalized.

Jiro: What was that android's name?

MIB Superior: Agent Grey, that is enough. It's high-time we let this boy go.

Jiro: What happened to that an-

MIB: It never happened...

_Camera Stops Recording_

* * *

><p>Before the three students were interrogated, the combat android was taken down and there was blood leaking out of him. However, it wasn't by SWAT. In fact, it was taken down by a third-party team disguised as SWAT.<p>

The android known as HCA-00 was taken and never seen again.

However, blood samples found by the coroner led to an eventual match.

The blood belonged to Donovan Bruce, Sergeant First Class in the U.S. Army, but he was listed KIA in his last battle: Baghdad.

* * *

><p>All three graduate students have been returned safely. Jiro was released along with Wendy. They are currently living together, but both have getting recurring nightmares as of late.<p>

Katie is still a librarian, but recent news clippings indicated she has gone mental.

Steve's body has never been recovered.

Gilbert is still being hospitalized.

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown Facility<strong>

**Log 2: 15:34:09**

MIB: It seems that HCA-00 was a overall successful field test, but had a few kinks here and there. But the Biotech Warfighter Project will continue. However, it seems we need better candidates...

MIB Superior: Though HCA-00 was a failure in a way, we gathered new test subjects. This one is nearly finished, but we replaced his weaponry with electromagnetic circuits in his hands, providing further power at close-quarters combat. However, it seems the subject in question has a bit of a history of self-defense and also being proficient in Kickboxing because of previous membership in his university's Kenpo Association where he was a part-time instructor.

Program Fighting Style: Kajukenbo.

Subject's now-mechanical legs will be fitted with rocket thrust engines for easy flight and maneuvering around all types of terrain.

MIB: If this is successful?

MIB Superior: Let's just say me and you will change the face of warfare.

MIB: How expansive is this project?

MIB Superior: Let's just say the project isn't limited to us... but more on a global scale.

MIB: What... but no matter. HCA-01 is now complete. HCA-01, code-name: Crimson.

_STATIC INDUCING..._

* * *

><p><em>So guys, what do you think?<em>**  
><strong>

Plus give constructive criticism. I want to make these horror stories a decent read.


End file.
